In particular, the invention relates to the aerodynamic profile of a blade for a moving wheel of a gas turbine, and more particularly a high pressure turbine of the type used in an aircraft turbojet.
Such a profile must enable the turbine to provide the desired efficiency, and for that purpose it must be such that the flow of air around its profile is sound, i.e. such that it leads to substantially no turbulence that is harmful to overall efficiency. In addition, it must withstand high mechanical stresses and enable them to be distributed in the blade in such a manner as to avoid premature wear thereof. In other words, the aerodynamic profile must serve to optimize the aerodynamic and mechanical performance of the blade.
The profile must also be capable of being implanted properly on the root of a complete blade and must be capable of being manufactured without excessive difficulty. In particular, for the application to turbojets, the profile must enable a cooling circuit to be implanted so as to ensure thermal integrity of the blade, i.e. so as to avoid zones overheating, in the operating range of the turbojet.